Bloody Love
by fenix mita92
Summary: COMPLETE!Hermione is being continuously dazzled by Draco Malfoy´s new best friend and he´s a ...Vampire!...Harry Potter Twilight style Please R&R!
1. Sweet Staring

_A new year at Hogwarts: new friendships, new adventures, new look, crushes and, definitely, new books!_

These were the thoughts that flew in Hermione's head the day before classes started…but she wouldn't suspect about falling in love with this _certain_ new (gorgeous) student and changing her life forever…

Hermione was at the Burrow with her best friends and Ron's family, making a great effort not to get nervous for the fact that she had to get to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder – she hated both the burning and the dirty feelings inside her robes.

"Come on dear, hurry up!" said Mrs.Weasly pushing Hermione into the fireplace.

_Damn, I hate this part…_

Hermione minded her head, stepped inside the fireplace and took a handful of powder from Mrs.Weasly´s vase.

_Here goes nothing…_

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione burst into green flames and disappeared leaving emerald ashes behind.

The strange feeling overcame her, but it wasn't long till she landed full of ashes on the floor, beside Harry and Ron.

"What _took_ ya so long? Harry and I though you went to Knockturn Alley or something!"

"Oh, shut up Ron…before I clean the ashes on your nose with my fist!" replied Hermione, trying to clean her robes the Muggle-way.

"Grrr!" _This isn't taking me anywhere! _

"Expurgar!" she said, pointing her wand at her clothes, cleaning them instantly and looking up to see the astonished faces of her friends. "Oh, come on you guys! Let's get going before you grow beards…Ron, your parents said we'd better not wait for them ´cause Ginny still wasn't ready and they had some stuff to do…" explained Hermione with her most realistic McGonagall-look.

_Just look at them! Staring at me like I was some Basilisk or Acromantula…._please

"Oh…hum…O.K. Let's go to Flourish n´ Blots then?" Ron replied giving Harry a malicious look since he was too busy trying not to laugh…His hair had grown a lot since last year, so his scar wasn't claiming the usual attention from anyone around, what was a lot better for him.

After buying their books, some new robes, a new cage for Hedwig and some stuff that they needed for Potions they ran into Ginny, Mr. and Mrs.Weasly.

"Hey guys, have you bought everything already?" Ginny asked, putting her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her eyes.

"Yep…and we also bought you this…" Ron tossed a parcel at Ginny, who caught it with one hand and frowned at it.

"It's a surprise; you can't open it till we're at Hogwarts!" Hermione explained with a devilish look on her face.

Ginny didn't look very convinced, but she let out a groan that her friends understood as a "Yes", and put the present in her pocket.

Ron and Ginny's parents told them they had to withdrawal some money at Gringotts, so, whiling to spend a bit of money in some snacks or sweets, the four friends went to a new candy store called "Claire's Trickery Sweets".

While Ginny took some Spice Quills, Ron eyed suspiciously some jumping Sugary Red Peppers and Harry preferred instead to pay for some Chocolate and Mint Frogs. Hermione was still deciding on what to buy and searched the shelves for something that would satisfy her ENOURMOUS chocolate cravings, but, instead, her eyes landed on a boy that had just entered the store.

_What the…!_

The pale boy (who looked like was about 17 – Hermione's age) was exceptionally handsome. He had spiky black (and not too long) hair; his eyes were green and honey colored, which were extremely beautiful, even though dark circles surrounded them; and he had muscled arms that could be noticed 100 meters away because of his robes´ folded sleeves.

_OMG…he _**so**_ HOT!_

Ginny noticed Hermione gawping at something – which was very, very rare… - and soon realized what _IT _was…

"Hermionee…?"

_A beautiful, soft voice was calling her…_

"Hermioneeee…?"

_And she was drifting away…_

"Hermione! For God's sake! " Ginny cried, making Hermione jump slightly.

"Hun...?" Still she wasn't paying attention or even looking at her. _Where is he? Where? I _**need **_to see him! _Hermione's eyes searched the store, landing once more on the green and honey colored ones that dazzled her.

"Hermione, you're doing it again!" Ginny rolled her eyes and coughed for attention.

_Then he looked up at Hermione, locking his eyes on hers, melting her like…_

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted directly in Hermione's left ear, making her jump and making _him_ glare at her.

"What the fuck Ginny! Are you completely mad? I'm not deaf, you know?"

"Shush! Calm down…"

"What?" she cried annoyed. _Of ALL the moments in the Wizarding AND Muggle world, she had chosen THIS to shout at me! Curse her…!_

Ginny chuckled and looked in _his_ direction, _the god that enlightened the shop; that melted anyone's heart with a glance, that…_

"Could you _please_ stop staring at him like _that?" _Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued "I know he's a bit sexy, but…"

_A BIT sexy! How could she insult him like that? He's completely GORGEOUS, he's a god like creature, a…_

"…the way you look, I mean, _stare_ at him, I'm starting to think that either he put a charm on you or he's not human!" Ginny whispered, trying her best not to let out a smirk.

_That's it! Ginny must be right…he couldn't be _human_! He was too perfect, too God- Damn HOT!_

After wasting 5 seconds on thinking about what her friend had said, 2 seconds of deep breaths and other 3 for calming her hair down a bit **(A/N**: Yep, ur right :after losing 10 seconds of good quality staring… she turned to Ginny, who was enjoying the confused and perplexed new Hermione.

"Sorry Mione, but I think your crush-at-first-sight is leaving…" Ginny said, letting out the smirk she'd had been holding when Hermione's eyes left hers and turned to the door.

_She's right, _she sighted, taking a last look at him.

Almost like reading her thoughts, he spun his head in her direction and partially smiled, leaving the store.

"So, you guys ready to go?" Ron asked, taking a piece of elastic candy he'd bought from the bag and tossing it into his mouth.

"Ginny..? Are you Ok?" Harry asked this time, kissing her forehead and putting one arm around her. She had a teasing smile in her face, which Hermione surely was getting annoyed of… "There is something wrong with Mione…is she day dreaming or something? You don't get to see her like that every day…" Harry thought changing his glance to his girlfriend again.

"Sure…Why don't we buy some butterbeers while we wait, so Hermione can freshen up? She looks a bit…how can I say…?" she teased, winking at Hermione "…dazzled?"

She flashed Ginny a scornful look. Trying not to blush too much, she lowered her head and smiled to herself.

_I hate it when she does that! She could've tortured me about it later… _

Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances and walked out the store following Hermione and Ginny.


	2. Angel Aboard

**I do NOT own Harry Potter...just this story..(**

Once they got on the train, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny tried to find and empty compartment.

"Hey, Hermione, aren't you Head Girl this year?" Harry remembered her.

"Shoot, I forgot! I'm supposed to meet Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy at the prefect´s compartment…Sorry guys…"she apologized and turned around, heading off to her carriage.

_Wonder who Head Boy is…_

She stepped in front of a distinguished door, made of pine. Knocked three times and someone opened it.

"Good morning, Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall greeted her, "care to take a seat? So we can discuss…" Hermione's attention was no longer on her teacher, but instead on the blond boy who sat at her right side.

_Malfoy? No, he couldn't be…_

"Miss Granger?"

"Oh, yes professor…" Hermione took her seat in front of Malfoy who was pleased with her astonishment and flashed her his usual annoying smirk.

_Great… This year's going to be JUST GREAT! I'll even get to share a common room with him…_

Duringthe following hour, Hermione had to stand McGonagall´s blabbing about their duties, responsibilities and also that their right of taking points and applying detention to other pupils should not be misused, while Malfoy inspected carefully his nails, taking intervals to sneer at her.

After the excruciating speech, their teacher dismissed them and Hermione made her way to her friends´ carriage: the usual last one, at the end of the train.

"So, how did it go?" Ron asked putting Pig's cage aside so that Hermione could get herself a seat at Ginny's side.

"Not _too_ bad… just guess who Head Boy is…"

"Hum…Michael Corner?"

"Nope"

"Ernie Macmillan?"

"Not even close…"

"Well, itcan´t be Crabbe or Goyle, so i´m sure he isn't _that_ bad..." Ron chuckled taping his bird's cage gently so it would stop making a fuss.

While he said that, Hermione stared at him and opened her eyes as much as she could.

"No! You mean…Malfoy?" Ron Harry and Ginny looked incredulously at her and she nodded at the petrified faces.

"Maybe Dumbledore thinks he's a bit more responsible after what he did last year…" Ginny pointed out.

**(A.N: **I forgot to tell u…In my story Dumbledore doesn't die...he's just a bit weakened; Snape disappears and Malfoy is back to school because – instead of running away with his DADA teacher – he helps the Order fight the Death Eaters.

"He did surprise us all, but still… What if he hasn't changed…what if he's faking…?" Harry replied.

"Like Dumbledore said, let's give him a chance. The Draco Malfoy we knew wouldn´t send his father to Azkaban...mabye he _has_ changed after all..." This seemed to calm down her friends and she relaxed a bit more…

It took a while for them to change the subject to Quiditch and then Ginny took some Teen Witch Magazines from her bag and started doing some quizzes with Hermione, while the other two talked about their future careers.

* * *

Later:

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Hermione got up from her seat and exchanged some money for two Chocolate Frogs, since shedidn´t buyanything at the candy shop.

"Here you go…" The lady handed her the sweets.

She took the frogs from the woman's hand and looked up to see a familiar angel-face from the opposite carriage.

The little old lady turned to him, "Do you want anything off …" she began to ask.

"No, thanks" He replied with a smooth velvet voice before she could finish asking him, and glanced up to Hermione with a surprised look in his face. She blushed and went inside her carriage trying hard – very, very hard – to breathe normally and calmly.

_Ok, Hermione, just inhale and exhale, inhale, exhale…_

Ginny looked up from the 'Teen Witch' she was reading and frowned at her.

"Are you ...OK?" she asked, putting her hand on Hermione's forehead to check her temperature.

"S-sure..." she managed to say, before opening up one Chocolate Frog and bitting its legs off.

She took the wizarding card from its package and read it, while chewing.

_Sir Herbert Varney_

_1776 - 1977. Flamboyant American vampire. Author of A Vampire's Monologue - intended to bore the reader into a stupor making him/her easier prey for vampires._

She read it over and over...at least five times more.

_I've heard-...hum-...I mean _read _about this before...vampires also develop certain characteristics toattract their prey...like a godlike face or a divine scent...WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!_

As Hermione's eyes widened, Ginny decided to take the card from her hand.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted.

"Mione... you've been staring at this card long enough for me to teach a troll how to play violin, now let me see what's so special about it!"

Ron and Harry moved to the opposite seats so they could read it too, making it impossible for Hermione to move, since her red-headed best friend was practically on her lap. This no longer intimidated her: since she and Ron broke up they've been much more comfortable with each other.

Ginny snorted and the guys laughed at the card, before handing it back to Hermione, who put it her pocket.

"Wonder what he did exactly write to bore readers like _that_!" Ron asked Harry as they moved to their seats.

Hermione's mind was ONCE MORE wondering about the boy...

_Could he? Could he really be a... vampire!_

_(TUN TUN TUMTUM!)

* * *

_

_Later at the Great Hall:_

After the Sorting Ceremony, Dumbledore gave the 1st year students the usual information about the Dark Forest and Mr.Filch´s job, and, with a wave of his hands, the four tables in the Hall were filled with food.

For a while, Hermione momentarily forgot about her worries and served herself with a glass of pumpkin juice, spaghetti and meat balls.

It was great seeing everyone again, chatting animatedly and laughing with no preoccupations at all, in spite of what happened last year...For her friend's sake Snape was gone and Lupin had gladly taken his place, while Slughorn was still teaching Potions.

"Wonder who they are..." Ron started, interrupting - as usual - Hermione's happy thoughts and looking at the Slytherin table.

The threefriends turned to see who he was referring to. Again, Hermione was surprised tosee _him _sitting with Malfoy, who he was talking animatedly with.

"Pinch me" Hermione asked Ginny and, grinning,she gladly obeyed her.

**So?...U rate it ...Bad?Horrible?Troll?...lol...**

**Sorry about taking some time to update...my pc wasnt ok...)**

**Ps:Oh, and dont forget to review ! (prity pliz )**


	3. Shower Scene

Luckily for Hermione, Malfoy wasn't at the Head's common room she arrived, so she decided to explore the place a bit before going to bed. It had plenty of space...there were two bathrooms and two bedrooms, just like the old Gryffindor common room, but there was also a mini-library (that, of course, she completely adored) and a study room.

She went to her bedroom and put on her pajamas, trying to clear her mind and organize her thoughts - with no use...

_Ok...he's a Slytherin...!_

_So what?_

_Mafloy's his friend!_

_And…? What about it? Weren't you the one who said that he might have changed?_

_Hum...Good point there...And who was the girl sitting beside him? His sister?_

She only fell asleep half an hour later and didn't hear Malfoy come in with someone else...

"So...you're going to the Dark Forest tonight...?" Draco asked.

"Yep...Dumbledore said that it's better to do it than drinking the potion...I can handle ´bout a week, but it's safer like this." he replied.

"Then...break a leg!" Draco gave him a pat on the back smiling.

He chuckled and left.

The next morning, Hermione woke up with the sound of someone talking and laughing in the common room. She got up from her bed and decided to take a look in the mirror. Bad idea. Her hair was like she had an afro and she had dark shadows under her eyes.

_Need...shower..._

She got out of her bedroom, still in her pajamas and went to the bathroom. She undressed herself and took a shower.

_Hum...who in hell did the ferret invite over at THIS hour in the morning?_

She stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel as soon as she heard footsteps outside coming nearer...

"...I have to go to the bathroom, it'll just take a second..." a familiar voice said, but it wasn't Draco's...

_Shoot! I forgot to lock the door!_

Hermione hurried to the door, her hair dripping wet, but it was too late... She almost tripped over her towel and the door burst open, showing the stunned and a bit embarrassed face of the ONE person she had been thinking about all night. He closed the door a bit more slowly than he had opened it, trying not to call attention to anyone outside, while Hermione just stood there, paralyzed, wetting the cold tiles beneath her feet.

Gladly for her, the towel covered the most intimate parts of her body, but other than thinking about that, Hermione did nothing. She only found out, seconds later, that her feet were pale from the cold and her cheeks pink from blushing and she decided to get dressed.

Still in shock, she looked around for her clothes but didn't find them. Once dirty clothes were tossed inside the laundry basket they disappeared instantly, being transported to the school's laundry service.

_This isn't my lucky day_, she sighted..._What else can go wrong?_

Since her towel was short, she wrapped it around her chest and, luckily, it covered her bottom.

She hoped that no one was looking from the common room and opened the bathroom's door slowly...

_Hum...the coast´s clear!_

Hermione was halfway to her bedroom when...

"Honey, we have guests... it's not safe to be wondering around here half-naked..." Draco teased her and, turning to his friend, he asked "Don't you think William?"

_This is NOT happening to me!_

She turned around to face Malfoy and William.

"For your information, Malfoy, I just forgot my clothes in the bedroom...and don't call me honey ever again, or it'll be the last time you do it while Human!" she shouted at him, turning pink when she crossed glances with William.

She headed off to her room as quickly as she could and left Malfoy grinning and William a bit stunned.

* * *

At the Great Hall (breakfast): 

"So...how was your first night with Malfoy?" Ginny asked, making Hermione choke while she was drinking a glass of pumpkin juice.

"WHAT?"

"I didn't mean nothing by that! Don't misunderstand me!" Ginny chuckled, putting her hands in the hair.

Hermione relaxed a bit and told Ginny how her day started...she laughed at her and Hermione glared back.

"And he hasn't spoke a word to you yet?" Ginny asked, now a bit more calmed down.

"Nope" she replied.

"Well, you'll have a chance to talk to him in about...let's see… half an hour!" she said, looking at her watch.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked her, looking petrified.

"McGonagall gave me your timetable yesterday, after you left the Hall...you have Potions next, with Slytherin..." after saying this she cracked herself up, while Hermione looked at her, paralyzed.

Minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Potions classroom, now a bit more enlightened, thanks to Professor Slughorn.

Harry and Ron found a table for the two of them, while Hermione searched the classroom for a vacant seat.

_Oh, no...This is NOT happening to me - again!_

The only vacant seat left was at the end of the room, were she would have to share a table with William.

She gulped and slowly made her way to her seat.

He, of course, already knew that once her friends got their seats, she would come and sit by him...and he wasn't a bit frustrated about it...

She sat down and took some parchment and a quill out of her bag.

"Hi...I'm William" he introduced himself with his melting voice...

A bit tensed, she looked at him and managed to reply "Hi...hum...I'm Hermione Granger"

"Nice meeting you, Hermione" he said, smiling at her.

She smiled at him in return, blushing slightly. "Nice meeting you too..."

"Oh...and sorry for the accident in the bathroom" he said, looking down.

Hermione blushed violently and locked her eyes on his.

"You don't have to apologize...I mean...I'm the one who forgot to lock the door" she chuckled, making him smile friendly at her.

"But I should have knocked...do you accept my apologies?...please?" he almost begged her with the sweetest look in his face.

_Do NOT drool, Hermione; do NOT drool!_

"Hum...I guess so. Your apologies are accepted" Hermione said, giving him a tender smile and making the atmosphere in the Potions classroom more...romantic?

**

* * *

****So? What do u think?Was it worth it? ) Please Review!**

**Coming up:Draco gets drunk and leaves Hermione and William alone in the common room...**


	4. An Amethyst

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! They might be only 10 yet, but 4 my 1st fanfic i think its great! P Thank u again! **

**Ok...i made sure this chapter was a bit longer than the others, cause It might take a while 4 me to update... **

The following weeks were, till then, the happiest for Hermione since she had come to Hogwarts. Even though Hermione and William only exchanged some "Hi´s" and "Bye's", she felt like it was much better than going out with Krum or Ron...

They seldom had time to know each other a little better, since every time they started chatting Malfoy or Pansy would always show up, but it was kind of nice when Draco usually brought him over to the common room. Sometimes, when Malfoy wasn't paying attention, William gave her a wink or they exchanged some smiles.

The only moments they had to talk a bit was during Potions, since they were at the end of the room and Sughorn never noticed them.

"So...green's your favorite color, hum?" William asked her, while stirring his potion.

"Yep..." she replied, adding more wolfsbane to her cauldron.

"And, let me guess...amethyst is your favorite gemstone..." He eyed her suspiciously, trying to hide a smile.

"How do you...?" she started, but didn't care to finish, when his hand brushed slightly against her neck and he cautiously touched the gemstone that hang from her necklace.

"Details..." he said taking his cold fingers away from her neck and returning his attention to the potion.

_Details..._, Hermione repeated in her mind and touched her neck, where his soft fingers had gently brushed against.

Later at the Great Hall (lunch):

"Had a good morning? Looks like Malfoy isn't bugging you so much lately...am I right?" Ginny asked, while serving herself with some roasted chicken.

"Well...he isn't. He prefers to invite William over to the common room and ignore me like I'm not there, instead..." Hermione said, not looking at Ginny.

"Oh...but William doesn't ignore you, does he?" she asked, looking down and letting out a devilish grin.

Hermione didn't reply, but smiled to herself and kept eating.

"Do you know who the girl beside him is?" Ginny asked her, trying to gain her attention. Hermione took a sip from her glass and pretended she wasn't very interested.

"His sister?" she tried.

"Yep...her name's Anne. I think she's Pansy's best friend or somethin´...at least that's what Parvati said".

Hermione gulped down the rest of her pumpkin juice and got up from her seat, grabbing her bag.

"Gotta go...I have to do some research for professor Vector...bye!"

"Bye..." Ginny replied.

From the Slytherin table, William's eyes followed Hermione as she left the Hall.

Draco chuckled, also looking in her direction.

"That Granger...always in a hurry to the library...afraid someone eats her books, I bet..."

"Hum..."

"Hey Will, tonight at the common room, same hour; I'll bring some Fire Whiskey..."Malfoy said getting up.

"Ok..." he replied, following him to the exit, but stopped before stepping on a shiny object. He knelt down and picked it up, finding out it was a necklace. _Her_ necklace - Hermione's necklace. He ran his cold fingers along the silver chain till the amethyst and put it in his pocket before Malfoy could find out what it was.

"Hey, found something?" Malfoy asked, turning around curiously.

"Yeah...just a sickle someone dropped." he lied quickly.

"Lucky you..." Draco mumbled jealously, not doubting a word he had said.

At the library, Hermione was having a difficult time trying to concentrate on her work...

_He's so handsome..._

_What are you thinking? He might be a vampire!_

_I really don't care..._

Instead of getting her homework done she started playing with her quill and day-dreaming about _him._

_Details..._

She touched her neck again, where his fingers had been, but there was something missing...

"My necklace!" she shouted and got a dirty look from Madam Pince.

"Oops, sorry..." she whispered, but didn't calm down.

_I can't believe I lost it..._

_Hermione, what are you doing! You're a witch, for Merlin's sake,_ she reminded herself.

She concentrated as much as she could on the image of her necklace and said "_Accio Hermione Granger's amethyst necklace!_"

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin boys´ dormitory, William was lying in his bed, with his back against it. He had Hermione's necklace in his hands and was playing with it.

It took him by surprise when it tried to flee from his fingers, but he grabbed it firmly and didn't let go.

_Oh no you don't...I'm the one who's gonna hand it back...!_

He knew Hermione was trying to Accio it, but he had better plans...

(Back at the library)

_What the..?_

She tried again, louder this time.

"_Accio Hermione Granger's amethyst necklace!_"...but nothing happened, except that Madam Pince was now pushing Hermione towards the exit.

"Out, out, out!"

Hermione only had time to grab her bag, before being expelled from the library. Heart-broken, she went to the Head's common room to finish her work.

It was about 8.00 pm when Draco came in, William behind him.

"Oi, Granger...still working? You should take a time out!" Malfoy said with a sly grin, showing her two Fire Whiskey bottles.

Hermione didn't say anything, her eyes still fixed on a book.

"Suit yourself!"

He landed on the couch making a loud "puff" and opened the first bottle, while she was having a discussion with her conscience again, about drinking some Fire Whiskey...

_I've always wanted to try some.._

_NO! Bad Hermione!_

_I don't want to be remembered as goodie-goodie-bookworm-Granger..._

She made up her mind and got up from her chair.

"Ok, I'll try some"

Malfoy´s evil grin vanished suddenly and he showed her a surprised look.

"What?" she asked glancing at him, satisfied.

"Oh, nothing...just thought...forget it!" he mumbled, a bit confused, and took a shot of Fire Whiskey. William chuckled, also taking a shot, while Hermione took some sips from her glass.

_Hum...not bad..._

Minutes later, Malfoy was having his seventh shot and was completely drunk.

"Hello there honey...hiccup´...wanna go to my dorm?...hiccup´" Draco mumbled to Hermione, moving closer to her.

"Malfoy...I'll just forgive you for calling me honey again ´cause you're completely drunk...now get away from me!" she shouted at him, getting a bit panicked.

Malfoy didn't listen to a word she said and was herding her towards the corner of the room. Hermione's back bumped into it and she was breathing heavily. Draco put his arms on her shoulders pressing them against the wall, and leaning down...

"Help!" Hermione whined, waiting for the worst to happen.

"Whoa Draco...think it's time to relax down a bit" William said, grabbing Malfoy like a puppet and putting him over his shoulder.

Hermione sighted with relief, her legs trembling a bit.

"T-thank you for saving my life..." she barely whispered as William dropped Malfoy on the couch, now sleeping.

"You're welcomed" he replied taking his seat.

Hermione decided to sit down beside him, feeling safer, even thought Draco was fast asleep.

"So...how come you didn't get drunk after five shots?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Well...let's just say I'm a bit more resistant..." he chuckled, looking at her...

"Hum..."

Even someone with no drinking experience at all would doubt that after five shots of powerful Fire Whiskey a guy could walk and talk like he had a butterbeer instead.

William looked a bit tense and knew Hermione wasn't very convinced. He sighted.

"Look Hermione, I...I've gotta tell you something..." he whispered "I'm not...what you think I am..." he added, looking down. He was having a hard time telling it, not knowing Hermione already knew."I´m not human" he finally let out, and was surprised to see her chuckling. He was starting to think that a mere shot of Whiskey had messed her totally up...

"I knew it all along" she said smiling.

"What...?" he still didn't get it.

"You're a vampire, aren't you...?"

"But...how...?" he managed to ask, confused.

"Aren't you?" she repeated

"Yes..." he replied and, looking up to Hermione's calm face, he continued "May I ask...how did you find out?"

"Oh please...I mean, look at you! You're friggin good looking...!" she said blushing with embarrassment, but he smiled amused and nodded for her to continue "You're pale, dark shadows under your eyes and you try to eat food´ so that no one suspects anything..."

He gave her a round of applause, making Hermione cheeks pink, just like he liked them. The tense atmosphere had lightened and they were now talking Human to Vampire, without any fear or hesitation.

"So...w-who bit you?" she asked shyly, looking in his eyes.

"No one" he answered grinning and, seeing Hermione's confused face, he continued "I was _born _a vampire..."

"Whoa...didn't know that could happen..."

"Well, it does if both your parents are vampires, obviously, and if they were bitten by the same person"

"Interesting..."

He chuckled and reached for something inside his pocket, making Hermione gasp when she found out what it was.

"Maybe you'll find this even _more_ interesting..."

"My necklace! Oh, thank you much!" she cried in excitement, her hand reaching up to the amethyst, but he quickly took it away, hiding it behind his back.

"What?" she questioned in surprise.

Making a circle in the air with his index, William asked her to turn around, with a devilish grin in his face. She eyed him suspiciously but, slowly, obeyed.

"Would you kindly put your hair into a ponytail and hold it up, just for a sec?" he asked her with his smooth voice. Again, she did as he told her to, without arguing.

He gently put the necklace around her neck, making Hermione shiver at the touch of his fingers.

"There." he said smiling and making her turn around again, their faces now inches apart.

Hermione could smell his fresh breath and wanted to get closer...and taste it...He also smelled the pleasant scent of her throat, and forced himself not to think about tasting it.

Their lips were now at least two mere centimeters apart, almost touching...but suddenly the two of them jumped back, surprised with Draco´s loud snore.

William chuckled, looking down "Guess it's time to put him to bed..."

Hermione laughed at the sight of Malfoy big-bad-boy being carried to bed like a baby to his dorm. She heard the sound of him being thrownon his matressand, in a flash, William came back from Draco´s room stretching his arms.

"Better get going...or d´you want me to carry you to your bed too?" he asked playfully

"Nah...I think I can make it, thanks" she answered smiling at the though of it, and walked him to the door.

"Goodnight, Hermione Granger..." he said, with a tender smile.

"Goodnight, William...William...?"

"Pratt. William Pratt"

"Goodnight William Pratt" she replied, trying to copy his unique and breath taking smile.

**Okok...i know...have to put on a big DISCLAIMER saying the name William Pratt isn´t my invention...P...thank you Joss Whedon! Attention to any Buffy fans that might be reading this: William Pratt in this story has nothing to do with the real breath-taking Spike, i mean, James Marsters...P...**

**So...how d´you think this chappie was? please review!**


	5. Sneaking Out

**Thank u 4 the reviews! Sorry for taking a bit to update... **

As always, Hermione woke up and stretched herself, yawning loudly. Not willingly, she managed to get out of her bed and choose some clothes from her drawer - after the little accident in the bathroom, Hermione always made sure she took some washed robes to the shower...

Hermione got out of her dormitory and tip-toed to the common room to make sure she could have a longer and relaxing bath. Luckily, no one was around, so she hurried to the bathroom and proceeded to fill the tub with warm water and foam - lots of it... She quickly removed her pajamas and stepped inside. Tilting her head back, Hermione tried to relax, but somehow couldn't.

She felt anxious for something, but didn't know what. She tried to remember the previous night...

_Ok...so William and Malfoy were here..._

_There were two Fire Whiskeys..._

_Malfoy got drunk...hum..._

_Oh! And William grabbed him before he did something really stupid..._

_William..._

Hermione's insights tightened with anxiety when she thought of him; when she remembered how close they had been...

Thirty minutes had passed when she finally decided to get out of the tub. Hermione dressed herself and went to the common room. Quickly, she started shoving her books and parchment inside her bag, not paying attention to the blond that was getting out of his dormitory...

She jumped slightly when Draco closed the door with a loud BANG. Hermione looked up from her bag to see him massaging his temples and landing on the nearest couch. Draco's confused and tired gaze met hers almost instantly, making Hermione flinch. Did he remember what happened last night?

"What's the matter? Is there something on my face?" he asked annoyed, seeing her anxious face.

"No. Nothing..." she sighted with relief and finished preparing her bag.

_Nope, he doesn't remember anything._

She hurried to the Great Hall and took a seat in front of Ginny, praying that she wouldn't ask to many questions.

"Morning" Ginny greeted her.

"Mornin´"

Hermione poured some pumpkin juice into her glass and started spreading a toast with butter.

"Everything alright?" Ginny asked suspiciously, noticing her eagerness.

"Yeah...sure"

"Hum...did something happen...last night...or this morning, that you wanna talk about?" a grin was forming on her face.

Hermione sighted, she couldn't help telling her.

"Ok...I'll tell you..." she whispered in defeat "...just don't go blabbing about it to Parvati or Lavender!"

Ginny nodded and Hermione told her everything about last night - well - almost everything...except the necklace part...and the one after that…and also the fact that William was a vampire...

"Gross...Malfoy almost kissed you!"

Hermione nodded and finished her toast. In a bit of a hurry, she got up and waved goodbye at Ginny.

Her eyes quickly searched the Slytherin table for William, but didn't find him. She got out of the Hall and made her way to Charms, trying not to remember that after that she had Potions.

Charms went pretty well. They had to prepare and cook food using simple spells. Ron was making lasagna and Harry some Pork Chops, while Hermione preferred some Calamari and veggies. She actually forgot about having class with William next, that is, till they had to clean up the mess and head for the dungeons...

When Harry, Ron and Hermione got there, professor Slughorn had already arrived and was gathering some ingredients from his cupboard.

"C'mon in! Today you're going to finish your Polyjuice potions and trade hairs with your classmates!" Slughorn said cheerfully, as Hermione seated down beside William.

"Good morning" he greeted her.

"Morning..."

"Slept well?"

"Hum... yeah...sort of" she replied, remembering that she had almost dreamed about kissing Malfoy."...how about you?"

He chuckled softly and whispered to her " I don't sleep..."

She let out a surprised "Oh!" and continued...

"Then what do you do when everybody else is asleep?" she questioned curiously.

"Can't tell you..."

"Hum..." a bit disappointed, she started taking some parchment from her bag.

"But I can show you if you come with me tonight..." he replied grinning, and Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Where...?" she started asking but he interrupted.

"It's a surprise...we can go after your patrol tonight, that is...if you want to..." he looked up at her.

Hermione flashed him a smile and surrendered.

"Of course I want to!" she let out, making his face shine with satisfaction.

"Just make sure you tell Ginny that you'll be with me..."

"Hum...? Why?"

"It's better if I have a reason to bring you back..." William added calmly, making her remember that he was a vampire, and was taking precautions not to harm her in any way.

"Well, I have to go now..." he told her.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Did you forget?" he chuckled "The Polyjuice Potions is only for Human transformations..."

"Oh! Ok...so see you later..."

"See you later..."

William got up faking an ill look and asked the professor if he could go see Madam Pomfrey. He received a "yes" immediately and left, winking at Hermione.

The day passed slowly, turning seconds into minutes and minutes into hours...At lunch, Hermione had to tell Ginny that she and William were going "somewhere"...

"He asked you out...?" Ginny was perplexed.

"Hum... kindda like that..."

"So, where are you going?" she questioned, curious.

"He's making a surprise, so I have NO idea..."

Ginny giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes. She was really impatient and even - for once in her life - she thought about ditching class, but her conscience quickly took over the situation.

Sometime later, she went to the Head's common room. It was almost time to patrol and Malfoy was grumpily waiting for her. Hermione left her bag in the dormitory and followed Draco to the portrait hole.

"I'll be watching over the Room of Requirement...Dumbledore said to..." Hermione told him.

"Whatever..." Draco said, before going the other way.

Hermione made her way to the Room of Requirement, no one in sight...

_This is going to be boring..._

She started moving back and forth in front of the - now camouflaged as a wall - door. More than forty-five minutes had passed and Hermione was now resting her back against the wall, thinking.

_Where is he taking me? He didn't even tell me where to meet him!_

Her patrol was almost over and, since there weren't any pupils in sight, she decided to take a walk. Hermione was heading for the 3rd floor, along the stairs and into another dark corridor.

_What am I doing? Maybe he's just waiting for me at the common room..._

She turned around and decided to go back... but someone grabbed Hermione from behind and pulled her into a very tight broom cupboard.

"What the...!" she let out before William covered her mouth with his hand. She was wrapped in his strong arms, unable to move. Slowly he loosened his grip and held up a finger to his lips, asking her to be quiet.

He opened the cupboard's door and took a peek to see if the coast was clear.

"Come on!" he whispered, getting out of the cupboard.

Hermione inhaled deeply, slowing down her heart beat, and followed him.

"Sorry for frightening you..." he apologized, now grinning lightly at her.

"It's ok" she smiled back "So, where are we going?" she questioned, following him to the end of the corridor.

"I_ told _you it was a surprise! After we grab the Portkey you'll have to close your eyes..."

"Portkey? You mean we're leaving Hogwarts?"a stuned Hermione asked.

He nodded with a smirk and stopped in front of a goblin's statue.

"Dumbledore made sure I wouldn't be in the Slytherin common room every night doing nothing...C'mon, grab the left ear "he said, pointing at the statue. Hermione obeyed him, a bit confused. He copied her, amused with her confused look "Don't forget to close your eyes...Ready? One, two, three..._Portus_!"

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling his cold skin against hers and her feet levitating from the ground.

**Next chapter: William finally gets to kiss Hermione, but there´s someone else that wants her too...**

**What do you think bout this chappie?)**

**If u like it please review!**

**I´ll try to update as soon as I can...**


	6. When September Ends

**Ok...so here I go again...P...first of all:sorry for taking 8 days to update...but I´ve got a really good excuse! There was something wrong with my computer and I couldn´t list my stories...thanks to that I´m only able to update my story at work (well, my father´s office to be exact...) and It´ll take a bit more for me to post new chapters...Before you can lay your eyes on this chapter I just wanted to thank the ones who reviewed the last one...P...On with the story!**

"William!" Hermione searched blindly with her hands.

"Calm down...I'm right here." he grabbed her hands, making Hermione feel safe.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Nope, just a bit longer..." he said, guiding her. Their shoes made a familiar tapping noise and a light breeze brushed against their faces.

Five minutes later, William finally stopped walking.

"You can open your eyes now..." he said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione took a peek and slowly opened her eyes, as well as her mouth, surprised. The green neon lights and the music beat that emerged from the place in front of them clearly informed Hermione that it was some kind of night club.

"W-where are we?"

"Hogsmead" he said simply, his face beaming with satisfaction from her surprised look.

"But...I've never seen this place before..."

"Well...you can't see it till your at least seventeen."

"Oh..."

"C'mon, let's go inside..." he said grabbing her arm softly.

William pushed the door open, bringing Hermione behind. She looked around the large room. There was a small bar and a stage, now occupied with a punk/alternative band that turned the public completely wild. She was amused to see a lot of Hogwarts among the crowd, like Pansy Parkinson, Anne Pratt, Lavender, Parvati, a bunch of Ravenclaws and,_ the _one and only, Draco Malfoy.

_**What?** I thought he went back to the common room..._

"So...you like it?"

"_Like_ it? Absolutely not..." she said with a sly smile. "I love it!" she said jumping on to William and hugging him. Seeing his surprised face, she let go of him, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He chuckled at her and continued. "Wait there...I want you to meet someone..." he quickly disappeared in the crowd and came back with a long haired girl dressed in Slytherin robes. She looked a lot like him, except for her long straight hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hermione...this is Anne, my sister" William introduced her.

"Anne... this is Hermione, my...huh...friend"

"Hey!" Anne greeted her with a huge smile.

"Hi" she replied also smiling.

"Nice to meet you..." they said together and, stunned, they burst out laughing.

"Glad to know that you'll get along just fine..." William said crossing his arms against his chest.

"Sure...If you need me I'll be with Pansy and Draco, enjoy yourselves!" Anne almost yelled for them to hear, disappearing in the large crowd.

"D´you want something to drink?" William asked, turning to Hermione.

"Yeah...but, _please,_ no more Fire Whiskey..." she answered, making him chuckle.

They headed for the bar, sat down and William asked for two butterbeers.

"So this is where you hang out all night while I sleep, hun..."

"Yeah, most of the times...but I also go to the Forbidden Forest at least once a week...you know...to hunt..." he said casually, trying not to scare her.

"Alone?"

"Nope...Anne goes with me..." he took a sip of his drink, making her smile. "What?"

"You know you don't have to drink that..." she chuckled, knowing that the butterbeer would almost taste like dirt to a vampire...

He smiled back, putting his bottle down on the counter. He then got up from his seat and bowed courteously at Hermione, offering her his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked politely, trying to hold back a teasing smile.

Hermione took his hand and, copying his polite tone, she replied "Most certainly", and, with that, they headed for the huge crowd in front of the stage.

Everyone had a partner: Pansy had Draco, Hermione had William and Anne, Parvati and Lavender had found themselves some cute Ravenclaws; and till almost midnight they danced non-stop.

Hermione didn't have that much fun since...since…well, since she was born! No one had ever cared about her like William did...and no one had ever cared about William like Hermione did...**(A/N:** sights

It was midnight and everyone danced to the last song before the band could leave. The song soon had ended, but the lead vocals decided to sing just one more.

"Hey to all you guys and girls out there!"

The crowd went wild!

"Tonight we're gonna sing just one more song..." he said as the public went mad with excitement."...and this is a special one...couples only!"

William smirked at Hermione.

"Sorry, but I can't..."

"Just follow my lead" he interrupted her, gently putting her hands around his neck and his around her waist. Hermione's heart was beating violently and she knew that the vampire could hear it.

The lead vocals hit the guitar with some sweet notes and started to sing...

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends.**

They were dancing slowly and Hermione was now calming down with the song.

**Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends.  
**  
**Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are.**

**As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends**

**(Guitar plays calmly)**

**(And then the drums join in)**

Hermione was so distracted with the music that now her face was centimeters from William's...

**(Another guitar joins in, rougher this time)**

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last**

Their faces were getting closer, and William's lips were brushing against hers...

**Wake me up when September ends.**

As the guitar started playing again he kissed her...They didn't care about who was around, they just wanted each other...They deepened the kiss...braking apart only to gasp for air...

**Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends.**

And then they kissed again, Hermione's fingers clutching his spiky black hair and his on her waist, pushing her towards him...

**Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are **

**As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends**

**(Guitar plays)**

Finally, as the guitar stopped playing, they stopped kissing, and Hermione's head was happily lying on William's shoulder, while they continued dancing.

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends **

**Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends.**

Everyone applauded noisily as the song ended, but Hermione's head was still resting on his shoulder, and his hands on her waist, and they would happily stay like this forever...

"Hermione?" William called softly.

"Yeah...?" she replied, almost falling asleep.

"We better get going..."

"You're right..." she said lifting her head up. "Just give me a minute to go to the WC..." she added, heading off to the ladies restroom. Hermione got in and closed the door behind her. She turned around to discover that she wasn't in the girls bathroom, but at a dirty dark alley.

_Oops, wrong door..._

She spun around for the door but someone grabbed her violently and pulled her from behind - only this time it wasn't William...

"Hello there, cupcake..." a rough cold voice said, breathing heavily on Hermione's neck.

"GET OFF ME!" she shouted, trying to move.

"Rough, aren't you? Well, me too..." he whispered as his pointy teeth touched her neck, but he was violently thrown at the ground by someone else.

"What the?"

"Don't you get near her..." William growled at the vampire on the floor, showing his own pair of sharp teeth.

Hermione stood beside William, his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Well, well...isn't it William...making friends with humans..." he said recognizing his face.

"It isn't your business who I make friends with, Varney..."

"You're right...just be careful...someone might take her away from you, that is, if you don't bite her yourself..." he teased with a sly grin, receiving a frightening growl from William as a reply.

William turned to Hermione.

"Let's go..."

"Goodbye William Pratt..." the other vampire waved teasingly at him, but this time William didn't care to reply.

They quickly got inside the club, now almost empty.

"Are you ok?" he asked Hermione, concerned.

"Yeah...but who...?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No...who was...?"

"Are you sure?" he continued, checking her neck for any bites.

"Yes!" she answered annoyed "But who was that freak?"

"It doesn't matter now...we just gotta get to Hogwarts really fast and tomorrow I'll tell you..."

**Next chapter: There will be a game of Truth or Dare in the Head´s common room...P**

**Reviews are welcomed...)...bad and good...**

**I´ll try to update in less than a week...but no promisses! P**


	7. Truth or Dare

Even tough it was Saturday, Hermione got up from her bed, showered and got dressed in only ten minutes. Her mind was tangled with confused thoughts just like it had been since the year started...or, more precisely, since she met the man - i mean - vampire of her dreams...

She put her hair into a ponytail and darted for the portrait-hole before Draco could even finish his usually quick shower.

(At the Great Hall):

Few people were already having breakfast, and Ginny was one of them...no Harry or Ron in sight.

Hermione sat down in front of her and mumbled a 'Good morning', trying to avoid her sly gaze...

"Morning!" Ginny replied joyfully.

Hermione could see she was having a hard time pretending she wasn't curious, thanks to her malicious grin - one that would even make Malfoy proud.

"Aw...Just ask..." Hermione let out, before resting her forehead on her elbow and closing her eyes.

Ginny grinned wickedly and slowly opened her mouth "How did it go? Did he kiss you? Are you boyfriend n' girlfriend?" she managed to ask in one breath, whispering lowly with each question.

Hermione sighted and decided to answer quickly "Greatyesno."

Ginny's eyes widened with excitement " He kissed you?" she asked in a louder tone.

"Shhhh!"

"I can't believe it...how was it? Is it supposed to be a secret?"

"What supposed to be a secret?" a voice behind Ginny asked. Ron sat down by Ginny and Harry in front of him. "Hum?"

Hermione had almost finished her breakfast and chewed her toast quickly while shooking her head at Ron "Nothing interesting really..." she was prepared to get up, but someone went to sit beside her.

"Good morning!" a deep smooth voice greeted her.

Hermione lifted her head up and turned in its direction. "Hi!" It wasn't every day that a Slytherin went to sit by a Gryffindor and treated him/her nicely, so almost everyone in Hermione's table and even students of the other houses decided to stare. Hermione looked around noticing the eyes glued on them and turned to William " Don't want to be rude or anything...but what are you doing here? I mean...I'm a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin..." she whispered with a surprised look.

"Hum...have to get used to that...anyways, do you wanna come and take a walk with me? I think I have some explaining to do..." he said, ignoring the eyes on them.

She hesitated for a second "Sure..." she answered, relaxing down a bit and turned her gaze to her friends' stupefied faces."Oh, sorry guys...this is William" she said casually "And William...these are Ginny, Harry and Ron".

"Hello" Ginny said, waving quickly at him.

"Hi" Ron and Harry said together with confused and not very convinced looks on their faces.

"Nice to meet you...now, if you don't mind..." he said, grabbing Hermione's right arm "I'll just steal Hermione for a while..."

She got up from her seat, making no effort, thanks to William and followed him outside. It was a beautiful day. Even though the Winter was coming nearer, the sun was beaming and the grass was still bright green, making it look like a great day to go to the beach, or in this case, maybe a little swim in the lake.

As they walked, William was trying to find the best way to start his explanation, and Hermione noticed it.

"Why don't you start by telling me who that guy - vampire - or whatever was...?"

"Ok..." he sighted "...that vampire's called Gregory Varney, only son of Herbert Varney...he's a rival of mine...My family and his were never friends...first of all, because of our diet..." he looked up at her and she nodded for him to continue "While we, the Pratts, decided to feed on animals and act mostly like humans do, they, the Varneys, didn't accept us in the community and persisted to feed on people." he paused, checking her reaction to this, and took her calm face as a sign for him to continue." They call us the disgrace of our kind..." he chuckled looking down. They continued walking towards the lake and sat down on the green grass near the dark blue waters.

"So...is your explanation done?" Hermione asked with a light smile forming on her face.

"Yeah...if there's nothing more you want to know..."

"Great...because I couldn't wait any longer." and with this, Hermione leaned down against him, cupping his pale angel face with her hands and kissed him ternly, taking him by surprise. She could feel his tense muscles relax down as he started to kiss her back. She broke up, making him sight.

"You don't understand how dangerous it is to surprise me like that..." he said calmly, with a bit of sadness in his voice "...how difficult it is to simply ignore the scent of your blood..."

Her calm face amazed him.

"Aren't you afraid?"

Her heart was beating fast, but not with fear...

"No..."

He aproached her face, trying to block the need of biting her, and kissed her again. Passionately this time, leaving her breathless. She decided to rest a bit in his lap, letting his play with her hair.

"So...are we like...boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked shyly.

"Nah...I wouldn't say that...more like vampirefriend and girlfriend" he answered, making her chuckle.

"I've got an idea..."

"Hum...?" she shifted her position so that she could see his face.

"Why don't you invite your friends over to the Head's common room? You know...socialize a bit..." he said with a grin, caressing her brown curls.

"How d'you think Malfoy'll react?"

"Oh...he'll get over it..."

"Hum...I'll talk to them later..." she said finally, lost in his eyes' infinity.

Later at the Head's common room, Hermione, William, Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting in a circle, on the floor. Malfoy wasn't there yet, and only a few minutes of peace were left.

"Hey...why don't we play a game?" Hermione asked them.

"Sure...any ideas in mind?" Ginny questioned crossing her legs.

"How about...Truth or Dare?" a smile was forming on her face. Harry and Hermione were the only ones who knew how to play it, since it was a Muggle game, and they had to explain the rules to them.

"...if he chooses truth you ask him a personal question, which he has to answer truthfully..." Hermione told them

"...and if he chooses dare, you have to make them do something hilarious or pretty embarrassing..." Harry finished.

"I'm in." Ron told them.

"Me too..." Ginny said and William just nodded.

Hermione transfigurated a piece of wood from the fire place into a glass bottle and started spinning it. It stopped on Harry, and Hermione had to ask him 'Truth or Dare'...

"So Harry...Truth or Da-..." a loud bang informed them of Malfoy's arrival and they all turned in the portrait's direction. Draco stopped in front of them, with Pansy and Anne behind him.

"What.Are.You.All.Doing.Here?" he asked, pausing after each word.

William decided to take care of the situation and got up. "Playing a game..." he said and quickly explained the rules "There's room for all of us..."

Malfoy eyed them all suspiciously, but since William was playing he decided to give it a try.

"Let's just make it more fun..." he started with his malicious trademark smirk "...every time someone chooses truth they have to take a shot of Fire Whiskey..."

They agreed and made some room for the three Slytherins. Hermione sighted and spun the bottle...It was Harry's turn to ask Malfoy...

"Malfoy...Truth or Dare?"

"Truth..." he took a shot from his Fire Whiskey and shook his head slightly.

"Are you gay?" Harry asked with a machiavellic smile .

"Sure Potter, and I've been dating Snape since fourth year..." he said sarcastically "OF COURSE NOT!" he shouted and spun the bottle...It was Ginny's turn to ask Anne...

"You're Anne, right?" Ginny asked her.

"Yeah..."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course..."

"Ok... Malfoy has to ask you three questions which you have to answer yes..." her gaze was now upon Draco, who was thinking...

"Dear Anne…Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"Yes…"

"And then you'll kiss me?"

Anne rolled her eyes and answered quickly "Yes…" . She spun the bottle and it was Ron's turn to ask Harry…

"Dare" Harry said before he could ask.

"Right…you have to put your underwear outside your trousers and dance for us…" Ron told him.

Harry got up slowly and ducked behind the couch. It wasn't long till he got up again and, with his underpants outside his jeans, and started dancing a bit of tango with an imaginary parteneer, making everyone laugh…He changed back again and sat down to spin the bottle.

"Ginny, Truth or Dare?" Anne asked

"Dare…"

"Hum…sweet revenge…I dare you to take a swim in the lake tomorrow…naked…" she said, making Ginny's eyes widen.

"I'll do it." she let out, amazing everyone, and spun the bottle…it stopped on Ron, and Pansy had to ask him…

"Truth or Dare, Weasley?"

"Truth…" he replied before taking a quick shot of Fire Whiskey.

Pansy crossed her arms, disappointed "Fine…Then, are you a virgin?" she questioned, making Ron flush…

"Answer me…" she insisted with a false sweet voice…

"No." he said with a rush, spinning the bottle…Malfoy's turn to ask Pansy…

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare…"

Draco thought for a while and a machiavellic grin formed on his face…

"I dare you, Pansy Parkinson…to snog Weasley for 30 seconds"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" she approached Ron and, to everyone's surprise, almost ate his mouth. Even more amazing was the fact that Ron had started to return the kiss.

"Guys, you can stop now…" Hermione called out, astonished.

They didn't listen and were now rolling on the floor, stunning everyone.

"On with the game…" Malfoy said, spinning the bottle…It was his turn to ask Hermione…

"Truth" she said immediately, taking a shot.

"Granger…are you and Will dating or was I already drunk when I saw you two making out at the club?" Harry was the only one astonished when hearing this, since Ginny and Anne already knew, and Pansy and Ron were too occupied to even listen…

Hermione looked up at William's smile and decided to tell the truth.

"Yeah, we are…" she answered, smiling to herself and spinning the bottle…William's turn to ask her…

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hum…Truth" she replied, taking another shot.

He was getting closer to her, dazzling Hermione in a way that only he could..

"What kisses do you prefer? Tender and sweet or passionate and flaming?"

She was about to answer but his lips came crashing down on hers, just as she liked, leaving Draco and Harry speechless and exchanging uncomfortable glances.

**Reviews are welcomed...Next chapter will be posted in a week or two...This story is almost ending...in two or three chapters...but don´t worry...there´ll be a happy ending...or maybe not...muhahahaha...lol...**

**Oh...and thank you for the reviews on my last chapter...:P They make me wanna update more often...**


	8. Blood and Tears

**Ok here I come with my sad excuses for the late update and the best one that I could think of was...school started (aw, damn it!) go on, read!**

"You can run but you can't hide!"

He was closing up on her and she knew it. Hermione ran as fast as she could from him, but he calmly walked after her, his eyes filled with hunger

Hermione continued running, not looking back and took a door on her left, closing it tightly behind her She looked around for a hiding place, and spotted a cupboard in the corner of the room

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he teased her, behind the door

Hermione got inside the dirty cupboard just in time, and the room's door opened, followed by the sound of slow loud footsteps.

She waked up, breathing heavily and sweating

_Just a dream... _

She rubbed her eyes and got up from her bed, remembering that Ginny was supposed to swim in the lake...naked...She smiled to herself and made her way to the bathroom.

Malfoy was already taking a bath in his bathroom and Hermione had a hunch that he also didn't want to miss Ginny swimming in the lake...

She took a quick shower and got dressed, her mind wandering back to the night before...

Five minutes later everyone (by that I mean Draco, Pansy, Ron, William, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Anne ) was sitting on the ground, by the lake. They all eyed the blushing redheaded girl with some amusement and waited for her to give up...

"You're not _doing_ it...I know you, Ginerva Weasley " Hermione teased.

Ginny chuckled and got up, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not going to loose over a Slytherin... "

"Proud Gryffindor, hey?" Anne looked up at her with a light grin.

"Always were, always will be" she replied, a bit playfully and made them all shut their eyes. The three girls covered the boys eyes with their hands and Harry was the only one free to watch. Ginny put her hands on her hips and gave him a menacing look that made him turn around, a bit disappointed... She started to remove her sweater... but stopped, noticing something strange...

"Guys... " she called out

"What? We aren't looking!"

"No! It´s not that... there's something strange going on at the castle! " she said, looking alarmed "Look!" She added, pointing at Hogwarts.

Everyone turned around to see what was happening, and got up immediately, sensing danger.

Screams could be heard coming from the castle and there was a large dark red cloud covering the highest tower... William was the only one with an angry look on his face and his hands tensed into strong fists.

"It's him..." he growled "Varney's here, and I bet he brought some friends of his..."

Hermione was stupefied.

_What in hell is he doing here?_

She looked up at William with both confusion and panic in her eyes.

"Let's go! We gotta get inside... The Head's common room is safe enough" He grabbed Hermione's arm protectively and darted for the castle, followed by the rest of them. They entered cautiously, trying not to call any unwanted attention...

Some scared students hurried past them, searching for a hiding place, but other than that there was no sign of danger. Still William's muscles were tense and he wasn't very convinced... After making sure the coast was clear he told them to follow.

With their wands ready for any unexpected surprises, they made it to them common room with no problems.

William decided to explain to the rest of the group who Varney really was, but didn't give any details about why and how he knew so much about him...

"I have to find him..." he said finally, determination beaming from his eyes. He turned around for the portrait-hole, expecting to leave alone, but Draco and Harry both got up, followed by Ron.

"You're not going alone" Draco told him.

"Don't be stupid... this really isn't the time for you to show some bravery..." William rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it that what friends are for?" Harry's voice stunned them. He had never imagined he would ever say such a thing to a Slytherin...

Anne got up, and so did the other girls...

"Hey, I want to have some fun, too!" she said, with her hands on her hips.

"Anne...please...stay here in case anything happens " he pleaded her.

Hermione gave three footsteps towards him...

"You can't leave us here! We want to help!"

William exhaled patiently and approached her.

"Hermione... " he whispered for only her to hear "...do you know why is Varney here? It's because of you...I'm not loosing you, even if that implies me risking my life... " and with that he took her face in his hands and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, making them forget momentarily everything around them...

He took a last look in her brown eyes and left with Harry, Draco and Ron

Hermione still wanted to get out of there and kick Varney´s ass, but, obviously, Anne wouldn't by all means let her...She turned around and made her way to the sofa, landing noisily on it, while the other girls exchanged some uncomfortable glances…

_This is all my fault...it's because of me there's a troop of vampires in here...and I'm the one who's going to fix this_, she thought as an escape plan formed in her mind

Ten minutes had passed since the boys left and Hermione couldn't take it anymore...

"Hey, hum I'm going to the bathroom" she said casually, getting up.

The other girls just nodded, not daring to meet her sad gaze.Hermione was halfway to her bathroom when she stopped walking, taking a deep breath. Her hand was grasping the wand in her pocket firmly and she slowly turned around, to see if they were distracted...

_Petrificus Totalus!_

The powerful non-verbal spell was able to petrify all three of them, leaving the girls popeyed...

"Sorry guys... I had to! "

She could see Anne's vampire resistance fighting against the petrifying spell, so she ran for the portrait-hole... Hermione closed the door tightly behind her and turned to the portrait.

"As Head Girl I order you NOT to let the girls inside the common room get out of there until the Head Boy, any teachers or I say so, get it?" she asked in one breath.

"Yes mam " the wizard replied, rolling his eyes.

She turned around and started running, not really knowing were was she supposed to go.

Wand at ready she made her way to the seventh floor, where her old dormitory was, just to make sure everything was alright. Slowly, looking for any unpleasant surprises, Hermione got nearer to the Gryffindor´s portrait-hole, finding out that there was no Fat Lady in sight. Not even in the other portraits...

The distracted and already frightened Hermione was surprised by a satisfied laugh coming behind her...She spun around, coming face-to-face with William's rival...

"Not to difficult to find, are you?"

She didn't say a thing, thinking of a way to escape his white glistening teeth... She could run, even if it wasn't for long...or she could hex him, that is, if he wasn't a vampire and hadn't some super-fast reflexes...

"What do you want?" she asked with a shaky voice, trying to gain some time.

He chuckled with a relaxed expression on his face, as if he chatting with someone else "You, of course..."

"Why in hell would you want me? Aren't there enough girls out there for you to terrify?" she asked casually, taking a little step back.

"Well... " he started, not noticing the steps she took "...I have never let my prey escape...and I'll never ever, EVER will!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Bullshit," and started running...She turned left, trying to loose him, but he calmly walked after her...

"You can run, but you can't hide!"

These words brutally hit her head, making her widen her eyes as she ran.

_No...it can't be!_

Hermione continued running and spotted a door on her left...she stared at it, a bit frightened, but had no other choice than to get inside.

She searched the room for the cupboard that had hid her in her dream...and there it was... in the corner of the room, just like it had been...

This frightened her a _lot..._

Hermione looked around for another good hiding place besides the familiar cupboard, but there wasn't any...

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

She got inside as fast as she could and, like in her dream, just in time.

Slow, loud footsteps entered the room, bringing chills up her back

_Wake up Hermione, WAKE UP!_

"I'm not stupid... " he opened the cupboard's doors in a flash, surprising her. Hermione jumped back, making the shelves behind her tremble and items fall down. A big blue jar of who-knows-what came crashing down on her head, making pieces of glass fly everywhere... Hermione fell on the floor, blood oozing from her head. She almost blacked out, but she could still see his hungry mouth approaching her... Then she tried to fight...

Hermione took her wand out of her pocket when he least expected and made him fly away from her and land with a loud crash at the other side of the room...

Angrily, he got up, and, quick as lightening, he was in front of her again. Varney grabbed her wand and threw it away, before grabbing Hermione by her shoulders, pulling her up to her feet and tossing her against the shelves, bringing them down to the floor, over her...

Now she had big deep cuts not only on her head but also on her arms and ribs, bleeding horribly... no faith was left.

With an evil smile on his face, he slowly leaned down, wanting – very badly – to taste her blood...

Suddenly, the room's door opened, showing William's mad and horrified face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

William picked Varney up from Hermione and threw him violently against the nearest desk.

Hermione couldn't see or barely feel her body, but she could hear the crashing noises and growling from the two vampires

Somehow, William finished Varney up, leaving his bleeding and probably dead body on the floor. He approached Hermione and kneeled down beside her...his eyes starting to fill up with sadness...

"Hermione? Hermione, please...!" she could feel tears falling down on her "Wake up!"

She wanted to talk, she wanted to open her eyes but couldn't...somehow her pain was going away, and so was his beautiful voice...

_No...Please don't go!_

Another tear fell down on her bleeding arm...

"Hermione...please...forgive me, one day... "

He leaned down against her and all she could feel was his cold teeth penetrating her neck and burning her...She wanted to scream very badly...but slowly, the pain went away and she backed out.

**Please review...chapter no. 9 is going to be the last one... sorry!...Hope you enjoy the end of my fanfic... next chapter is going to be out in a while – a BIG while thanks to school...**

**Again, please review C:**


	9. Together, Forever

As you all know, this is the last chapter of Bloody Love, so I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the story!Special thanks to:

Touma08.

mandi,

Emi-Bum,

bunnyofdeath,

gabi,

Ginger7683,

Valley Of Death,

And So The Wolf Howls,

Anigen,

Cristiano,

Minelle,

Hiro,

Clare,

Doctor crocodile and

Punkette-Witch!

Ok...so on with the story!...

She could hear voices talking...there, next to her...familiar voices...Hermione made an effort to open her eyes, and found Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting on her bed, while Anne, Draco and Pansy stared at her, by the door...

"Hermione!", Ginny let out, her eyes red from crying...

She leaned against Hermione and gave her a huge hug, but instantly stopped, afraid to hurt her.

"Oops, sorry! Sorry, sorry!" she apologized, waiting for Hermione to show some signs of pain or discomfort, instead, she just sat up and eyed her a bit confused...

"No need to apologize...I'm ok, in fact...I feel great..." she said, no smiles or comfortable glances coming from any of them...

_Wait a second... _

She looked around, trying to find out were was she...White walls...white curtains..._bedpans_? Was It a hospital?...No...

There was a poster on the wall opposite to her... "Call your healer if you show any sign of allergic reactions to our healing potions and help us make St Mungo´s a better wizarding institution!"

_St Mungo´s?..._ suddenly she started remembering...Varney...he was after her...the cupboard...her head...

Her hand reached up for her head...everything ok...and the cuts had disappeared completely...so why was she in St Mungo´s?

"G-guys what happened?"

Harry took a deep breath, and decided to tell her the truth...

"Hermione what do you remember, exactly?"

She thought for a while and bit her lower lip...

"Well after you guys left with William to go after Varney I...I petrified Ginny, Anne and Pansy..." she showed them an ashamed look, but Harry asked for her to continue, "... I went to the Gryffindor´s common room, to check if everything was ok...but Varney showed up by surprise... " she looked down and kept talking "... I got inside an old classroom and hid inside a cupboard...he found me, obviously, and I tried to fight...he was much faster and disarmed me...there was nothing I could do...but then, I think I heard William coming in and having a fight with Varney..."

Everyone waited for her to continue but she just stared at her pale-white hands...

_Hun?_

She examined her hands closely, noticing their extreme paleness..._Then_ she remembered...

**Flashback**

"Hermione? Hermione, please...!" she could feel tears falling down on her "Wake up!"

She wanted to talk, she wanted to open her eyes but couldn't...somehow her pain was going away, and so was his beautiful voice...

_No...Please don't go!_

Another tear fell down on her bleeding arm...

"Hermione...please...forgive me, one day... "

And he leaned down...

**End of Flashback**

"He saved me..." she mumbled to herself, her eyes wide-open with shock...

No one dared to open their mouths.

"W-where is he?" she asked them, her head turning to Harry's direction.

"He just left..." Anne's voice enlightened the room "...I'm sorry to say this, but, he's going away...forever..."

"**What?...**W-why?" she asked incredulously, a tear falling down her cheek...

Anne sighted.

"He thinks you won't forgive him for biting you "

"WHAT?"

No... she wasn't going to loose him like this...didn't he understand that he saved her? She didn't care if she was a vampire or not, she just wanted him. Period.

Hermione got up from her bed, ignoring whatever Ginny was pleading her, and darted for the door with lightening speed. She ran through the corridor and turned right...no William in sight...her friends were already after her, but the spells didn't work on the new-born vampire...

Right...left...right...

_Where are you?..._

Finally she slowed down, as _he_ came into view...

Hermione could recognize him even from his back...William´s hands were inside his pockets showing his frustrated mood...

"William?"

He stopped on his tracks and looked down...Slowly, and sighting, he turned around to face her...His face was full of sadness and confusion, more pale than ever...

"Herm-..."

"NO! This time I'm the one interrupting!" she cut his words, almost shouting "First of all, I'd like to say that I've loved you since the day I saw you at Diagon Alley... " she let out, determination beaming from her eyes, which now had a big shade of green, and continued "... we got to know each other better, and I got to know your worst enemy, who unfortunately was after me... " she stopped to gasp for air "... he almost killed me, and that was absolutely MY fault!; but before that could happen, you appeared miraculously at the scene and saved me!"

He shook his head, looking down, but she persisted...

"Yes, you S-A-V-E-D me! I don't give a damn if I'm a vampire now, I love you! Now we can be together...forever... "

He finally looked up, a bit astonished...

"But I bit you...I stole your life...and I promised to myself that I wouldn't..." his smooth voice sent chills up her back...

Hermione couldn't reply, instead, she got closer to him and grabbed his hand, putting it next to hers...it was the same skin tone...

They were perfect for each other...

After a moment of silence and staring into each others´ eyes, he finally opened his mouth...

"I love you... " William practically whispered...as a smile formed on Hermione's face...

"Forever?"

"Forever…" he replied, before closing up on Hermione and leaning down...

_Forever..., _the word echoed in Hermione's mind as their lips met in a tender, soft kiss...

_Together, Forever..._

_The End_

I´m currently working on a HG/DM one-shot...but it will be a while till I post it...

Hope you enjoyed this chappie!


End file.
